federation_of_alliesfandomcom-20200215-history
Regional Timeline
Timeline WIP This is the timeline of the FOA shared history. TODO: Fill in missing events & start debate of what happens when nations cte's or leaves the region This Site layout is copied from the fallout wiki, change if a better one is found 1999 22nd November: Fall of the CSU. Invading forces under Iohannes of Suesani invade from the unowned lands in the northwest during 4th November, another front is opened in 11th November on the coast by Olderich Hrane, the CSU forces under Ulthos Norrey Owen(aka U.N Owen) are unable to resist the two front war, and by 21st November, all CSU forces surrender, and by 22nd November, all Communists and Socialists are sacrificed to Cthulhu. 1963 22nd November: Jonathan Augustycho(Augustiko) organizes the Communist and Socialist Union Party into a military force, a conflict known as The Red Revolution of November. More than a million casualties, mostly civilians, from indiscriminate bombardment from both sides. It ends with a Communist victory. The Communist and Socialist Unions is formed. 1951 17.December: Start of the Bearstinian Civil War. Jonathan Augustycho fights in the war, describing conditions as hellish and unsanitary, he writes a communist ideal-laden book named Struggles, it gaines popularity in the Imperium of Ruskland-Preuben 1948 The Great Regional War ends. 8th August: The Volgan Conquering is initiated by Vologda's leaders. Spread of the Communist ideology and fear of the 'Red Plague' instigated. Hostilities between Vologda and non-Communist nations rise. 1940 August: Start of the Great Regional War. Afrikaanza and Bearstin declare war on Kaitani for associating with their arch-rival Immobilia. WIP 1913 Tanks are created by Rannoria, Vologda, Manticoran Empire and Kaitani. The first tank divisions in the world are set up. 1912 6th August: 1st Extraordinary Revolutionary Congress of the All-Union Communist Party of Eodor is called. 8th August: First Communist revolution in the world erupts in Vologda. Vologda Sosnogorsk establishes itself as the world's first Communist nation. Eodor follows suit few hours later. 1891 The Boer Republic of Transvaal achieves independence on the 5th of January. 302 AD Rise of the first Carinian Trade Empire. 1125 Start of the first Urus war , this marks the beginning of the Age of Iron for the Arenginian people. 1100 Start of the second Carinian Golden Age. 2 AD 7.September: Unification of Bearstin 0 AD Birth of Jesus Christ, an important prophet in the Christian Religion.Due to Carinian control of trade routes the time system starting with this date is later adopted by many other Nations in the Commonwealth. 340 BC Emergence of Cthuhulism in Preuben. 700 BC The first Slavs migrate to achara 950 BC The City of Yana is founded by an unknown people.In the following Centuries the City becomes an important center of trade, culture and knowledge. 1500 BC The first Beros settle on Achara, leaving behind their ship-bound raider life. 4000 BC The first civilizations begin to spring up, as Acharastan, Triuh and Nordenwald establish the first agricultural states in the south-west of the Continent.After these elder civilizations fall due to catastrophic droughts,after a period of chaos their legacy is picked by numerous tribe that begin to embrace agriculture and settle down. 5846 BC The Great Ayńadhan Migration occurs, in which ancient Ayńadhans migrate to the continent under leadership of Bazhdir Rhûnekshi. 7000 BC Agriculture arrives to Carinia 4.5bya ERRORCORRUPTED REDACTEDCENSOREDCREDENTIALS404 - DOES NOT EXIST